


The Next Best Thing to a Perfect World: Podfic

by rosy_cheekx



Series: Podfic Collection [7]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternative Universe- happy ending, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, M/M, MAG 186 Spoilers, Or not, is it polyamory, just cute all the way round
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27608011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosy_cheekx/pseuds/rosy_cheekx
Summary: Once, Jon had been self-conscious about his grays. It had been an outward sign of weakness, or so he’d thought. A signal of the truth he’d tried so hard to hide: that he was overworked, frequently tired, prematurely frail. Only human, in other words. Before he’d come to work at the Magnus Institute—before he’d taken that fateful promotion—he’d resented being only human.How times change.---Jon and Martin (and Martin) get their happily ever after.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Series: Podfic Collection [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076159
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3
Collections: Podfic not tagged as podfic





	The Next Best Thing to a Perfect World: Podfic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Next Best Thing to a Perfect World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27418993) by [Ostentenacity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ostentenacity/pseuds/Ostentenacity). 



> Story by ostentenacity, made with express consent!
> 
> Want your fanfiction turned into a podfic? reach out at @balanced_to_a_tea on tumblr

<https://drive.google.com/file/d/1-i0vn5Su9vCSyh3H6S_MJrkCUPUnP7sx/view?usp=sharing>


End file.
